


The Social Order

by satiredichotomy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiredichotomy/pseuds/satiredichotomy
Summary: Radek admires Elizabeth's legs and John isn't impressed with the skirts before him.





	The Social Order

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for the Skirts sga_flashfic challenge.

There were times Radek wanted to slap duct tape over McKay's mouth to shut him up. McKay's brilliance was random and unfocused. He would often start spouting new theories without a word of explanation and it didn't matter, because Radek could keep up even if he couldn't get a word in edgewise. But then McKay would inevitably approach something from the wrong direction and Radek's input would suddenly become invaluable.

This was not one of those times. Indeed, this was not even to do with theories or science or work in the least.

"… There isn't any benefit for those of us who are actually vital to the city's day-to-day performance… " McKay ranted on.

A _social_ had been arranged. An event where one is forbidden from wearing uniforms and talking shop, but must smile, drink and possibly - God forbid - dance.

McKay continued, articulating Radek's feelings on the matter with surprising eloquence. "It's clearly the dumb blonde syndrome, only women would come up with such a stupid idea. This is what happens when we don't ban things like women's poker nights. They get _ideas_ …"

So, there they were, on the night of the famed event, happily sat in the lab. The rest of the room was empty, with all the other men being herded off by the women. Radek had never found his seniority as handy as he did now. There was only one woman who could order himself and McKay around and she hadn't made an appearance yet.

Ten minutes later, he found himself sighing against his will when she predictably strode in.

"Doctors," Elizabeth greeted them.

She continued talking, but Radek didn't register her words. His attention was drawn to her legs. Shapely calves on display thanks to a modest but sexy knee-length skirt. It didn't end there, but finished with delicate feet encased in a pair of high-heeled shoes with complicated looking straps wrapped around her ankles.

 _Neuveritelny._ God bless women and their _tupý_ social events.

Radek focused on the conversation in time to hear Rodney huff and snarl out a "Fine!" and stomp out of the lab. He managed to raise his eyes to Elizabeth's face in time to see her gesture at his attire. "If McKay is going to get changed before going, then you are too."

At that point, he would've agreed to anything.

^^^

John leaned against a wall in the mess hall-come-party room. He hadn't seen this many people look happy and relaxed at the same time since… well, ever, really. It was good to see. He saw Ford leave the dance floor and head towards him.

"Not dancing, sir?" Ford asked as he approached.

"Just taking a break," John replied. "And what's the name of that cute geologist you were dancing with?"

Ford laughed. "Dr. Bridges. Alice. But to tell you the truth, none of the women here compare to Teyla tonight. I'm guessing she borrowed that outfit from one of our women, or we need to start attending some Athosian parties."

John looked through mass of bodies. While he couldn't see Teyla, he could see the strangest of things. The small Japanese woman from Rodney's team, Kusanagi, was really letting loose with one of the Marines. He had to stop and blink for a moment when he caught Zelenka dropping to the floor with the apparent intent of tying a shoelace, but ended up staring at Elizabeth's ankle.

Teyla was finally found near the outskirts of the makeshift dance floor, laughing as she tried to dance with Peter Grodin. She wore a simple sleeveless top, but her skirt was floor-length and clung to every curve.

He tilted his head to one side. Despite the skirt covering more skin than her training outfit, he could appreciate that there was something about the allure of the unknown that made it all the more appealing. And yet, it didn't appeal to him. It didn't really make him think about sex the way that say, Rodney casually dressed in a shirt and pair of slacks did.

Obviously, that comparison had nothing to do with the fact that Rodney was headed his way dressed in that very attire.

John swallowed and wondered how long they'd have to pretend to be sociable before they could escape to one of their quarters. It was going to be a long evening.

END


End file.
